Advice
by Tonks32
Summary: She can't seem to go a night with out the damn writer invading her dreams. So Beckett is going to take some advice... one-shot


Based on a Castle Confession over at tumblr. It's short and sweet and just pure fun!

Sighing, Beckett stepped into the elevator from the morgue and all but smashed her fist against her designated button. She was surprised that it hadn't cracked under the unnecessary force she put in to it. In her defense, she couldn't help it. For the third night in a row the detective found her sleep interrupted by some very steamy dreams that involved a certain writer that was no doubt waiting for her upstairs. Every time she closed her damn eyes over the weekend her mind flashed to that kiss they shared last year. Beckett thoughts she had escaped it by just never talking about it with him or anyone for that matter. But it seemed ever since her shooting any feelings that she had kept buried about Castle was fighting to the surface. It was her conscious taunting her after lying to him that she didn't remember his admission of love which was nearly nine months ago.

It also didn't help that they seemed to be sniping at each other more than usually. Gates had been throwing them together at every chance and though Beckett enjoyed every minute she spent with Castle, it was just so frustrating to being around him when she just wanted her hands on him. Or the fact that Castle had seemed to become a bit braver and had been touching her a lot more. Hand to the small of the back when they walked, lingering touches when they exchanged files or coffee. It was slowly driving her mad.

Needing someone to vent to, Beckett's first trip was to see Lanie in the morgue. Of course the ME's advice was just to kiss him already. When the detective let it slip that they technically already did, she swore Lanie was going to impale her as the woman became very animated with her sharp tools. As the best friend Beckett should have told her a long time ago, it was just things were always so complicated between her and Castle and the only advice Lanie gave was to jump his bones.

Frustrated, Beckett nearly slammed her head against the back of the elevator as she scolded herself. Why was she still dancing around her feelings for Castle? At first it was because he was supposedly this playboy millionaire, but it's been four years and she knew the true Castle. She knew that Castle was a loyal, true, family man that had the biggest heart she had ever seen. She knew that Castle wouldn't hurt her, that this would work because they would do anything to make it work. How could she have given Ann the advice of not letting her past blind her to the happiness she had in front of her and not take it herself. Castle loved her, he had told her and shown her in so many ways. So what the hell was she so reluctant to let her walls down? They had already weakened considerably since Beckett told him about them.

_Damn him! _Beckett thought as the elevator opened on her floor. _Damn the man for making his way into my life and heart. Damn him for making it impossible for me not to think about. Not to love him._

"Morning Beckett."

Castle's greeted crossed the office and had her stopping to look at him.

Castle swallowed hard when her annoyed and anger gaze clashed with his. Quickly, as she strode across the office in the way she did when she was pissed; the writer went through his memory to figure what the hell he did to piss her off in the last twenty four hours. He came up empty because they hadn't seen each other since Friday night after closing their case. So what in the hell did he do? Before he even had the chance to ask, Beckett took a hold of the lapels of his jacket and dragged him to the break room.

Castle heard the door slam as he was whirled around knocking him off balance and unable to prepare for what happened next. Beckett, much like that night in the street, jumped at Castle to fuse her mouth over his. It took a few moments for Castle's mind to process was going on before his mouth surrendered eagerly to her demanding one. He didn't know what gotten in to her and frankly he didn't give a damn. All that did matter was that Beckett was kissing him, freely, and had been the one to incite it. Then her hands were in his hair pulling at him desperately and nothing mattered at all but her.

Beckett wasn't ready for the tidal wave of emotions that roared through her once their lips touched. She thought she knew what to expect from the first time, but this was shiny and brand new. She could feel the passion, the need, the want in the way his mouth moved over hers drawing a moan from her throat. This time he wasn't holding back and neither was she. She nipped and soothed losing herself in his in intoxicating taste.

He dug his fingers in her hip seeking for control, which was fleeting fast as their tongues clashed. One of them had to remember that they were in the office where any one could walk in on them. "Beckett. Kate." He groaned out her name as he drew away only far enough so their lips were still brushing. "Not that I'm complaining because you have no idea how long I've wanted this-."

"Shut up Castle. I'm taking some advice."

"From who?" He asked between frantic kisses, "Because I want to buy them a car. Or a yacht."

"You're still talking." Beckett pointed out.

"Sorry."

"Oh thank the lord!" Gates' voice had the pair jumping apart. The woman in question was standing in the doorway with Esposito and Ryan hovering close behind with shit eating grins on their faces. "Stop messing around. A body dropped."

"Right." Beckett swiped at her swollen mouth, took a hold of Castle, and headed for the other door.

"Oh Detective Beckett." Gates waited until they both turned around to look at her, "This becomes an issues or hinders your ability to do your job, Mr. Castle will be gone mayor or not."

"Yes sir."

Once they were gone, Gates turned to the boys and extended her hand and they both handed over a very hefty sum of money. "Told you'd I win."

Ryan looked at his partner when the Captain took off back to her office. She had found out about the pool maybe a month ago and it was beyond amazing that it would be her to win it. If he didn't know any better he figured that she somehow had a hand in today's events.


End file.
